


It's A Dangerous Life, Doll

by until_your_breathing_stops_forever



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Cigarettes, Crimelord! Frank, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hickeys, Lingerie, Mafia! Frank, Rough Sex, Slight teasing, dom frank, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:56:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7214098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/until_your_breathing_stops_forever/pseuds/until_your_breathing_stops_forever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/N gets concerned about her boyfriend Frank, who happens to be the head of the Mafia, but gets turned on by his dominant Mafia side, so minor teasing begins....</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's A Dangerous Life, Doll

**Author's Note:**

> Short little smut for you, additionally sorry mum, forgive me for sinning.

I love Frank but his job is terrifying in all honesty. He could end up in jail, or worse dead. Whenever I try to express my concern, he brushes me off with the same phrase: "It's a dangerous life, doll. But someone's gotta do it." Whenever he comes back from a murder, he is very dominant and smug with himself. If I am being honest, it turns me on a hell of a lot.

I knew Frank was going out to finish off someone today, which wasn't my favourite thing but if it threatened his life, I would have to agree to it. I dressed in Frank's favourite outfit, a black lacy baby doll dress with matching underwear. I added black stockings and garter belts and heels. He would be home at any minute and I just finished my make up. 

I hear the door open and his New Jersey drawl "Y/N!" I smirk and sit myself on the bed. "Frank I'm upstairs!" I hear his shoes come up the stairs and the gasp as the door opens. "Hi daddy." I grin and he bites his lip. "Fuck Y/N..." I open my legs up a bit and he walks towards me, slamming the door and looking his tie. He seems to have already taken his jacket off. "Daddy..." I say in my best pleading voice. "Yes?" He responds, grabbing a hold of my thighs. "Fuck me." He smirks. "Of course princess."

He pulls my dress off and whistles at my lingerie. "You really went all out, didn't you?" I nodded and grabbed his face in a rough kiss. I feel my bra being unclasped and he lightly grabs my boobs, rolling each nipple in his fingers, making me moan. I unbutton his shirt, still kissing him passionately. I pull it off and he pushes me back towards the headboard. He kicks his shoes off and unbuttons his trousers and pulls them down. He pulls my panties down and grins. "The stockings can stay, they are hot as fuck." 

He rubs a rough thumb against my clitoris, making me moan loudly. "Already moaning? Such a slut for daddy." He removes his boxers and pumps his semi hard dick a couple of times. There is no time for foreplay tonight, just rough fucking. He pushes into me quickly and back out, keeping a fast pace, making me hold onto the headboard for support. Frank holds my wrists together against the headboard with one hand. "Fuck, such a whore all for her daddy. Even got all dressed up just for a chance to get fucked." Frank mumbles. One thing is, he loves to talk during sex and I love to hear it. "Who's daddy's little slut?" I moan loudly. "I am daddy!" He slaps my ass a couple of times and keeps rocking his hips quickly into mine.

He mumbles dirty talk to me in Italian, which I don't understand but I am in too much pleasure to ask him to translate it. He uses his other hand to rub at my clit. "Fuckkk Daddy!" I am making loud pornographic moans that seem to please Frank a lot as he moans quietly alongside me. He keeps fucking me, never stopping and it feels amazing. "Daddy! I'm gonna cum!" I shout and he kisses me roughly. "Cum for me then princess. Cum for daddy." I orgasm hard and scream, clenching my muscles around his thick cock. 

A minute later Frank pulls out and cums on my stomach. "Fuck Y/N!" He moans out and then he lies down next to me. "So good baby. I love you." He mumbles, stroking hair from my face. "I love you too Frank." He cleans me up and has a smoke. He knows I love to watch him smoke. It's a strange liking but so is my life so what's new. "Frank who did you kill today?" I ask him honestly. "A bad guy that wanted to hurt you but I sorted him out." He grins and I hug him. We watch the stars from our window and the smoke from his cigarette and this is how I want to spend the rest of my life.


End file.
